The Day I Became Demon
by WhiteDemonGrrl
Summary: Kagome Turns into a demon? Shippo actually defeats a 10 foot demon? Inuyasha's really calm in the first 3 chapters? This is getting weird.....Find out and read the story!
1. The Mountains

The Day I Became Demon  
*Inuyasha:*  
I'm sitting on a hard, bumpy shaped rock. It was a cloudy day, it looked at if it were going to rain. I felt drops coming down. I stuck out my hand to feel the rain drops drizzle down to the soft, smooth grass. "Inuysha!!! Come inside! I heard on the news that it's going to rain. HURRY UP!!!!" yelled Kagome, the girl who I deeply loved but never wanted to tell her the truth. "ALRIGHT!!! I'M COMING!!!" I yelled as I got up from the rock. I ran quickly to the door. "Come in I made some nice warm tea for you." Kagome said in a nice soft voice. *KNOCK KNOCK* I big knock was at the door. "I'll get it," she said as she got up from her pillow that was on the bamboo floor. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!! I HATE RAIN!!! KAGOME LET ME IN QUICK!!!!!!" Shippo yelled form behind the window. "I'm COMING I'M COMING!" yelled Kagome unpaitently. She slided the door. Shippo ran inside. *Kagome thinking: I thought this was going to be the perfect moment for me and Inuyasha...We were alone....AND NOW THERE'S THAT PEST IN MY HOUSE!* "Hi my good ol' pal Inuyasha!" said Shippo as he jumped on the japanese pillow on the floor with me. "Ughhh, H-Hi?" I said having a hard time to speak. Shippo's hair was dripping with water. Kagome made a chuckle. I heard the drip-drop of the rain outside, it was getting louder. We turned on Kagome's mini TV that was the color of smooth ebony. *The Japanese Weatther Guy: ''Good Afternoon every one today were going to have a fierce rain storm but not to worry it'll end by tomorrow morning. In other news we found new moutains by the side of a dry river. *Shows picture of strange mountains* Tomorrow morning we'll have more information for you, but here's a warning: PLEASE, BUT PLEASE, Do NOT go up there.* Shippo turned off the TV set. Kagome stared and glanced at me. It was silent, you heard the rain go faster. "I'm scared..." said Kagome in a worried voice. "What if there's some sort of mystical strange diabolic creatures..." said Shippo. "Is it okay if I stay here tonight?" I asked softly. "Of COURSE IT IS INU!!" yelled Kagome has she jumped on my and hugged me. Shippo rolled his eyes. "It's already getting kinda late maybe I could dtay here, too?" asked Shippo has he got up from the floor and went into the kitchen. Shippo seached into the refrigerator. He poured himself a cup of cold japanese soy milk and stared out the kitchen window. It was still dark outside with rain. He saw the dark mountains from Kagome's window. He got scared. "Kagome! Inuyasha! Come in here! I didn't see these mountains there before I even came into Kagome's house!!!!!" he panicked. I looked at the time and it was 8:00 pm. "Woah, look at the time. I'm gonna sleep in the guests room with Shippo, okay?" I said as I went into the bathroom. "Yeah I think I do wanna go to sleep, also..." Shippo said as he went into the guest's room. Kagome still stared out the window has she saw a shadow of a weird animal aproaching the mountains.....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......... 


	2. Inuyasha? Kagome?

****Hi! Back here with a new chapter!!!!!!! I hope u like! ^___^0 Thanks to one of my readers Kohaku's Sister my first reviewer. She inspired me to write another Chapter! C U L8R peoplez. Oh and PLEAZZZZ REVIEW!!!******  
  
*Night time* 1:00 a.m.  
  
"Ughhhhh....Inuyasha....I can't sleep....."said Shippo as he sat up from bed.  
  
"Inu??" he said looking for me.  
  
I was on the floor staring at the TV. My back was stiff, and straight. Shippo kept on looking.  
  
"Inuyasha????" he looked. "Oh there you are!" he smiled as his ears got pointer.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry I just couldn't sleep..." I said as I was drinking hot coco and looking at the pouring rain outside as it continued.  
  
"I think we should wake up Kagome." whispered Shippo as he slowly stepped into the hallway.  
  
It was pitch black. It felt like the hallway was neverending. *THUMP* A big slam was heard upstairs of Kagome's house. Shippo's eyes got HUGE.  
  
"What was that!?" He gulped as he looked back slowly.  
  
"Don't worry you scaredy fox, I have my sword with me." I whispered as I finally got to the door.  
  
The door creaked open. Kagome was sound asleep, with her silky japanese PJ's. I went closer with Shippo.  
  
"Kagome...." I whispered. "Wake up...." I whispered a little louder as a shook her head softly. It was still very dark.  
  
"Huh? Mother?" she said as she was half awake, half sleeping. I got surprised.  
  
"What??? No it's me, Inuyasha." I said as I got closer to her.  
  
"Huh???? Oh!! DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT, YOU BASTARD!" she yelled as she sat up.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THIKNIG YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!" she yelled loudly and got up. Shippo made a surprised face.  
  
"WHAT!!!!???? I WAS JUST GOING TO ASK YOU IF YOU HEARD A BIG THUMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND DON'T EVER CALL ME A BASTARD, YOU BITCH!" I yelled even louder.  
  
"Uhhhh.....GUYS....Can I tell you something!!!" Shippo said in a scared and nervous tone of voice.  
  
We wouldn't pay any attention to Shippo, because me and Kagome were too busy arguing.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled in horror and fear.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...........  
  
****I know this was a crappy short chapter but still i'll update quickly but pleaase Review!!!!!!! :]+ -------- -----( if you look sideways that's a little person!!!)******* 


	3. Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins

Writer: Hi again!!! I hope I get more reviews soon. I'm tring to do a chapter day by day because i did the second one yesterday. ^__^0 So I hope you enjoy my story!!***  
  
"Shippo!!!???" yelled Kagome in fear as she stopped arguing.  
  
"Don't worry Shippo!" I yelled as I ran into the guest room and grabbed my sword as quickly as possible.  
  
There was a huge digusting beast that was 10 times bigger than Inuyasha. It was brownish colored, dirty, huge red demon eyes, and fat. I stood in my postion to attack. I still heard the rain drip-drop. The Demon tried to attack me but i jumped up. Suddenly, I saw in the corner of my eye that Kagome got up and took a huge bamboo stick and wacked it's head.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! INUYASHA!!!! KAGOME!!!!!!! KILL HIM!!!!!!!" yelled Shippo as he was in the hands of the huge demon. Shippo looked like a mouse compared to the demon.  
  
"I'm tring!!!!!!!" I yelled as I just cut off his arm.  
  
Black blood splattered out. It held it's arm with his right arm. It looked like he was in pain. Suddenly, you see that an other brownish thing poped out of the meat of his left over arm.  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwww!!!!" yelled Kagome as she tried to grab the giantic demon.  
  
I tried to open the hand of the huge demon because I cut off his left arm, so I was able to open his left hand.  
  
"I'm free!!! Thanks Inu!!!" he smiled at me cheerfully.  
  
"COME'ON YOU ASSHOLES!!!! KILL THIS THING!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome in anger her silky japanese PJ dress went up. She blushed. I just ignored it.  
  
I cut off the demons arms, and legs. He was only left with the part of his belly and his head.  
  
"Would you do the honors, Shippo?" I said as I passed him the sword.  
  
"YEEAAAHHH!!!!!!!" he yelled happily again. He jumped up and sliced his ugly huge head off.  
  
Black blood was all over the floor. I had blood on my clothes, Kagome on her silky beautiful dress, and Shippo on his ugly hair.  
  
"Thanks for saving my life Inuyasha, and Kagome." he smiled at both of them.  
  
"No problem, you little pest---I MEAN Shippo." said Kagome as she opened her room's door.  
  
Inuyasha followed her with Shippo.  
  
"Well, good night Kagome." said Shippo.  
  
"Yeah good night Kagome see you in the morning" I said as I exited her room.  
  
*** 2:47 a.m***  
  
"Now with all that action I sure am sleepy." said Shippo as he tucked himself nicely into bed.  
  
I slept on the floor with a pillow and a very thin white blanket. Kagome secretly went into the room and stared at Inuyasha as he sleeped she pat his soft silky ears and smiled.  
  
***Next morning: 8:30 a.m.***  
  
I woke up with the beautiful sunshine, it wasn't raining anymore. I heard these srtange noises from the living room. I got up quickly grabbed my sword and slowly tip-toed to the living room.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!! What are you doing??? Tring to kill me???" scamed Shippo as he dropped the gamecube controler.  
  
"Sorry, I thought you were another demon..." I smiled.  
  
"Want some old fasion waffels, Inu?" Shippo asked me, as he got up to go to the kitchen.  
  
"Uhh...ok, sure." I shrugged as I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.  
  
Kagome woke up, she made a long yawn come out of her mouth. She got up and her hair was all messy ***Like when you wake up in the morning. Lol***. She went to get her hair brush from the bathroom.  
  
"Oh good morning Inuyasha, crazy night wasn't it." She giggled. She took out the brush from hair supplies box she had.  
  
I nodded since I was brushing my teeth.  
  
"GOOD MORNING KAGOME!!!!!!!!" yelled out Shippo with happiness.  
  
*Kagome thinking: What ever you maniac!*  
  
"Uhh....Good Moring Shippo!" she yelled out back, and started to brush her soft, shiny, black colored hair.  
  
I headed to the kitchen.  
  
"I'll take the waffels to go, Shippo. Thanks, fox boy." I joked as I headed out the door.  
  
"Wait! Don't go yet Inu!" yelled out Kagome as she ran to me.  
  
"I'm planning to check out those mountains. Remember last night that giant demon? I think it came from those mountains, so do you wanna go with me?" Kagome pointed outside.  
  
"Uhh....I don't think so Kagome, I'm pretty busy with MY adventure." I said as I held to my bag.  
  
"PLEAASEE......." she begged with those cute anime big eyes.  
  
"Okay..........FINE!" I said.  
  
"Is Shippo going???" I asked curiously as I titled my head sideways and my ears got pointy.  
  
"Ummm, I don't think so because Shippo's too weak so he always gets into trouble." Kagome said as she held the emarld necklace I had on.  
  
"Okay, bye guys, I gotta keep moving." Shippo said as he left.  
  
***Shippo is no longer in this story. I'm so mean for all you Shippo lovers, Lol***  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Chapter 4: Hell

***Writer: This is the chapter where Inuyasha and Kagome go up to the creepy messed up mountains, I hope you like this story!!! Even tho I'm new pleaazz review me!!! Thanx for all you people who reviewed me, and I love all your stories!***  
  
"Okay, so we leave at night time?" I said.  
  
"Nooo!!!! NOW!" said Kagome as she waved her hands in the air impatiently.  
  
"Why now!!!!!????" I yelled staring at her straight in the eye.  
  
"Because we would have the whole DAY to explore it!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"I think your scared to go at night time aren't you????" I said raising up an eyebrow.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!! THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Kagome as she hit my knee.  
  
I sighed and made a face.  
  
"Fine.....we'll leave now, it's probably gonna be dark there anyway." I said as I grabbed my sword form the couch.  
  
"Okay, LET'S GO ALREADY!!!!!" said Kagome as she grabbed a little japanese pouch that had dumplings and sushi.  
  
We opened the front door and stepped into the cool wet grass from last night's rain shower.  
  
1/2 hour later they finally start climbing the mountain.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!! WHY CAN'T YOU USE THE JEWEL SHARDS!!!!!!?????" Kagome yelled at my face fiercly.  
  
"Why? Your tired????? Already????" I said, still climbing up the mountain.  
  
"YEEAAAHHH!!!!!! DUUUHHH!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM???? AN ANIMAL!!!????" screamed out Kagome.  
  
"Kagome...." I said already standing on a little edge.  
  
"COME'ONNNN!!!!!!! USE THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You little son of a bitch..." She kept on yelling.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE ALREADY UP!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I helped pulled her up the ledge.  
  
"Oh........HEE HEE" she said with a smile.  
  
It was dark and misty, I could see Kagome's face all blury with all the mist and fog.  
  
"Do you want to eat something Inu?" She said laying on the hard rocky spot which hurt her soft smooth legs.  
  
I lowered my eye lids.  
  
"YOUR KIDDING ME RIGHT????" I said as bent down closer to her.  
  
"Come'on get up from there and let's get moving." I said getting up again adn kept walking into a dark hole (It sorta looks like a cave but it's not).  
  
Kagome walked with me. She looked all around her incase something popped out. We finally reached the dark hole it was icy cold, pitch black, and felt wet.  
  
"I GOT YOU NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sesshomaru grabbed her from her hand out of no where.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!???? WHERE ARE YOU?????????????? KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHOW YOUR FUCKIN' FACE ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled loudly as you herd the echo in the cave/hole.  
  
I heard nothing but silence and I saw nothing but black.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled out Kagome from the darkness.  
  
I pulled out my sword as fast as possible and tried to find the person who took her.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!!??????" I yelled out looking for her in the darkness and going around in circles.  
  
I heard a bird in the cave some where, but i didn't know where it was.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she kept yelling.  
  
I was getting really impatient. I sighed.  
  
"This is hopeles....." I said not knowing what to do. I stood still for a moment and still heard Kagome complaining and screaming, so I kept running straight ahead of me. I bumped into a couple of edges of the cave but I kept on going. It felt like I was blind.  
  
Finally I saw a little light. I heard Kagome yelling but farther.  
  
"Shit, I lost her!" I said to myself still running.  
  
"Wait I have Jewel Shards I forgot!!!" I said to myself again but getting out the Jewel Shards in my kimono (thingy). I stuck one in my foot.  
  
I felt myself running faster and faster.  
  
"Finally!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled out. I made it, but it appears that the glowing light were the Flames Of Hell confusing him.  
  
"What the hell!!!!!!?????" I yelled out as I was all weary.  
  
I fell down and felt heat all over my body.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled. She was in hell already with Sesshomaru as he was taping her with duck tape.  
  
"What are you doing to her!!!!!!!!?????" I yelled to my ''brother''.  
  
"I want her to be my Queen of Darkness! Let go of her!!!! She's mine now!!! And one day we'll have demons together!" Sesshomaru said with an evil grin.  
  
Kagome widened her eyes. Like if she were tring to say ''What the hell???". She could speak because she had duck tape over her mouth stuck on a red chair and flames surrounding her.  
  
"What on earth or should I say 'hell', are you talking about!!!!!!!!" I yelled out.  
  
"Listen, I want to show you something......" Sesshomaru took my hand and dragged me to another dark hole.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....................... 


	5. Sesshomaru my 'BROTHER'

*** WhiteDemonGrrl: HiYa! User: sesshomaru-luver Thanx to you I wanna write more stories!!!!!! I love your stories!!!!!! Bye!!! *HYPER* ****  
  
"LET GO OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I warned him, I started taking my sword out slowly so he wouldn't know I was taking it out.  
  
I knew that he was looking at me at the coner of his eye......  
  
"Come'on you think I'm fuckin' stupid???" Shesshomaru said aloud.  
  
"What? What are you talking about??? I wasn't doing anything!?" I said obviously.  
  
"Whatever, Come over here or do you want me to fight you again, like last time where I kicked your ass." He said as he still dragged me.  
  
*Inuyasha thinking: HOW STUPID OF ME!!!!! I HAVE JEWEL SHARDS ON!*  
  
I ran as fast as possible.  
  
"WHAT!!!!???? WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET JEWEL SHARDS!!!!!!????" He yelled out as he let go of my arm I landed in the steel dark floor I still felt the flames surround me.  
  
"Ha! Now I'll be stronger than you!!! AND I'M YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER!!!!!" I laughed as I was on the floor and Kagome was staring at my like if I were a freak.  
  
I got up from the floor and pulled out my sword.  
  
Shesshomaru made a weird movement with his hands.  
  
I felt the ground moving and trembling.  
  
"What???" I said looking down at the floor.  
  
I looked back at Kagome and she widened her eyes still with the duck tape on her mouth and stuck on the chair.  
  
I took off the tape and all the stuff on her quickly as possible.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha!" she yelled out as she ran to Sesshomaru and kicked his nuts hard.  
  
He widened his eyes in a painful way.  
  
"Ouuchh....." he yelled in pain. "You'll get this!!!!!" he ran and grabbed her from the waist and picked her up.  
  
I was too busy right the demons all around me like million of little ones that were black. I defeated them with my sword, but they kept appearing!!!! Blood gushed out from everywhere. I couldn't really see but I just when straight.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said yelling and getting my way through.  
  
I finally got out and I saw that Sesshomaru and Kagome were gone.  
  
I remembered were Sesshomaru was going to take me, and I went through.  
  
It was dark just like the other place.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!" she yelled and saw Inuyasha.  
  
"What the heck are you doing with her now!!!!??????" I yelled out as I saw her in room that was finally a different color. It was red and gray.  
  
"She's going to be my queen!!!!!!!!!!" Sesshomaru yelled out as he was tring to undress her but Kagome didn't let him.  
  
Inuyasha ran and tried to help Kagome, but Sesshmaru's demons kept following me.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome!!!!!" I yelled out and suddenly I felt that I got cut with a sharp object.  
  
"Oww!" I said softly tring to hide my pain. I squinted and felt myself getting dizzy and dizzer every second.  
  
"Ughh...." I said as I spun around slowly and saw that purple blood was coming out. I felt like I was about to die.  
  
I heard the demons laughing evily.  
  
(Writer: It was a poisoness dart that when inside his skin. Poor Inu...*sad face*)  
  
I heard Kagome in my head whining.  
  
1 hour later I felt my head better except I was tied up upside down on some sort of dark ceiling (SINCE BASICALLY EVEYTHING WAS BLACK!). And sharp objects were the bottom.  
  
And I saw Kagome and the door and staring at me with red eyes.  
  
I could tell that Sesshomaru made her into a demon....  
  
"NOW what......." I said to myself.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............. 


End file.
